When the Stars Dream
by AuthorKylie
Summary: Yami is a Prime. His Tower of Kemet runs smoothly in busy work but at night he dreams. A cry of warning across space. Yugi is a broken Talent, a accidental murderer. Yet his Talent has never been seen before. Healing in Kemet, dreams are not all he sees
1. Prologue The Dreaming

_I have been a fan of Annie McCaffery's 'Tower and Hive' series ever since I first picked up 'The Rowan' a long time ago, having dug through my father's collection of sci-fi books. They simply don't write sci-fi like they use to. No Asimov or E. Smith or what-he-called guy...anyway, point is, sci-fi is lacking these days. However, my Dad and I debate as if Annie McCaffery writes sci-fi and we both have decided that Tower and Hive and most of her books are all 'soft sci-fi'._

_Its hard to find hard-core sci-fi. I miss you E. Smith...and Mr. Arthur C. Clark..._

_One thing about Annie McCaffery is, I like out of her works only a number of things. I have tried her Dragon of Pern series and just couldn't...couldn't read any of them. I tried so hard but in the end I gave up. Something about the way they were written made it hard to read. _

_So, I have no idea what made me enjoy her Talent stories but boy, oh boy do I love them!_

_So, in light of loving the series, I give you this new crossover that I may or may not continue, depending on my health issues, my imagination, my impending doom as a failed writer who is beginning to wonder why even bothering to write when obviously it is impossible to publish. (yes, having one of 'those' days)_

_I hope those who haven't read the 'Tower and Hive series' will understand, I do try to explain things but I'm not sure if I get it all out or not._

_If you haven't read them I urge you, run to your library my fellow readers and uncover this vast universe of wonderful characters._

_And, I shall leave you with this my friends,_

_Let your imagination run wild, otherwise what are the stars for, if not to dream of them?_

Before we begin:

**Precog** – short for precognition, a talent who can see the future.

**Telepath** – can send thoughts, read thoughts, you know, the usual. Shortened to **'path**.

**Telekinetic** (Teleport) – somewho who has kinetic talent – can move things from here to there, and can use powerful generators to increase their range allowing them to **'port** things over longer distances. (Such as, between planets)

**Mrdini** – An alien race humans encountered, cute little furry creatures with one eye. They can communicate through dreams. Shortened to 'Dini sometimes.

**FT&T** - Federated Telepaths and Teleporters – If you have talent, you work for them.

* * *

000000000000

000000

_**When the Stars Dream**_

(Crossover – Tower and Hive – Yugioh)

By Hakura-Shir

00000000000000000

00000000000

0000

**Prologue – The Dreaming**

The dream was sudden, piercing like a pin through the centre of his brow, causing him to cry aloud in sleep, awakening his resting 'Dinis' lying snuggled tightly to his bodies. Both tiny aliens jostled from under the thin covers, turning their single rounded pupils in the direction of their human. Their slightly pointed ears folded backwards upon their furred heads.

Plr twisted, its shined blue fur allowing it easy ability to slip off the large bed and land upon its pawed feet, pointing to its partner with a large digit. From pursed lips it clicked quickly in their native tongue, which had it been speaking Basic-tongue would have sounded naturally in such a manner, "Ljn, try calm him. I get Ryou."

Ljn nodded firmly it's small head, worriedly turning single yellow eye towards its human, reaching out and gently stroking the sweating face with large digits, worry furrowing its alien brow. Plr made a skip and hopping movement across the shined marble floor of the chamber; filled with the useless things its human enjoyed storing. Once it was out of the chamber Ljn quickly gathered the blankets up around their human, patting his sweaty face, trying not feel the deep emotion of worry, knowing that even in sleep, it's Talented human would be able to sense the strong emotion and it would only disturb him greater.

Only minutes passed before the door into the chamber whooshed open and Ljn blinked its large single eye, clicking in relief as Ryou dashed through. The empathic Talent draped in the traditional white-gown of the planets citizens, matching his frazzled mane of white hair trailing down his lean back, worriedly floundered for a dimmed light. The albino's pale pink eyes searched in confusion, spying the 'Dini upon the bed.

"Ljn," Ryou's soft aristocratic voice whispered gently in its calming tone that made him such a perfect medical Talent, "it's alright...I'm here."

Ljn clicked, climbing off the bed. His human stirred, almost reaching out for the alien's presence before Ryou clapped a hand down upon his temple. The healer closed his eyes, seeming to centre, perspiration appearing upon his brow despite the cool air of the well ventilated Tower courters. For a moment the air was tense before the human upon the bed settled with a groan and Ryou pulled away, breathing in sharply.

"He blocked me again," the healer muttered bitterly, "what do you dream that makes you so frightened..."

"Again!" An angry hiss started the young healer talent, who twisted on his bare feet.

Ryou twisted around sharply. "Seto! Do you mind..."

"You could have sensed me," Seto mocked with a grouch from the doorway, walking in, his night robe creating the illusion that he floated across the tiles.

Plr and Ljn backed away slowly from the chilling humans' presence, his radiating emotion of annoyance obvious in the air. Ryou thinned his lips in exasperation, counteracting the emotion with his own far more powerful talent in that regard, masking it from the two frightened Mrdini.

"I don't get it," Seto shook his head, his tone turning thoughtful, "he's not a precog...at least he's never been recorded as one..."

"He's a Prime." Ryou stood slowly, white robe tussling around his ankles as he gave their Tower Prime a concerned gaze where he lay upon the bed, face contorted in pain from the dream.

"Who knows...I'll stay here tonight, again..." The empathic-talent sighed, glancing down at Plr and Ljn worriedly clustering at the bedside, their blue fur pelts having almost turned white in their fright and worry. The two Mrdini adored their human greatly, having been raised with him from birth, he supposed the concern radiating from them that he could sense as easily as though it was a cloak, was natural.

Seto shook his head, "Fine," the Tower engineer grumbled, "but he better be ready for work come suns-up, according to Anzu we're in for a long day..."

"You don't think I now that Seto, Bakura was grumbling about it for hours this evening. Now go back to bed, please..." Ryou shook his head, noticing with a tip of his head that his 'Dinis where hovering around at the entrance of the doorway into the Primes room. The medi-talent waved them both in, watching as they scampered their way quickly past Seto's glare to huddle close to Plr and Ljn.

Seto snorted, hugging his night-robe tighter as he stalked out. Ryou winced as the engineer vanished, the door whooshing shut after him. With his awful presence gone the healer settled into a large chair, set up for the sole purpose of his usual arrival within the Prime's chamber.

He glanced his eyes towards the young man lying tussled in the blankets, face distorted in pain. The moon light of the eight satellites circling their colony planet of Kemet glistened over his bronze tanned skin, playing with his tussles of golden fringe.

_::Whatever it is that you dream of, Yami, I hope it will not come true...::_

* * *

000000000000

000000

_Well, hope you all enjoyed that. Yes, its short. lol. I know, I wrote something short...weird..._

_Thanks for taking the time to read._

_Cheers friends and fellow travellers of the imagination._


	2. Chapter 1 A Pharaoh in his Tower

_I'm back with an update. _

_Hurting a-lot. So much pain all over but...life must go on. Doctors tell me 'live one day at a time'. _

_So...tomorrow, what shall you do with me?_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading._

_I'll give you cookies but it's a little bit impossible. Sad thing about not knowing anyone who enjoys the same things as I do, face to face, no one to cook cookies for. _

_Cheers my friends! Hope your all having a good night/day, keep well._

* * *

* * *

000000000000000

Chapter ONE: A Pharaoh in his Tower

He dreamed every night of fire and ice, burning through the sky, many skies not just his own sky. The faces he saw where not human, nor where they the happy faces of the Mrdini allies humans had come to love for their odd little ways. The faces were alien to him, frightfully so, with eyes the darkest of black, bringing an approaching wraith that chilled him to the core.

But he was there, beside him, that light through the pitch black milkiness. A mind so bright and fresh he'd never felt the likes in all his years as Tower Prime, and he had touched many minds.

It was not an Mrdini dream that he dreamt. Plr and Ljn never gave him nightmares (unless they where overdue for hibernation, the Midini form of reproduction, the little imps had tried it once only to earn a firm tongue-lashing from him) their dreams where gentle, comforting and always he awoke from them refreshed and satisfied.

In the beginning of human and Mrdini contact it had been how the two races had communicated until the Lyon-Gywn-Raven family had established the idea of raising Mrdini children with human children, therefore allowing all three of the newborns to be raised in both cultures, learning both languages from birth.

Therefore Plr and Ljn where his constant companions, they gave him the greatest of joys in his mundane life of Tower work. They loved him in the Mrdini sense of devotion for life and he loved them in the human admiration and longing for physical contact which came even to the highest of Talents that avoided tactile touch from other humans like a plague.

These dreams exhausted him physically and mentally as though he was seeing something so far it taxed his Prime mind like throwing a freight-carrier to Earth Tower all on his own without a generators aid.

He'd never had an ounce of precognitive Talent. He was a Tower Prime, the highest level of a Talent, hired by the Federate Telepaths and Teleporters to communicate and send spaceships through space, thus avoiding the need to break the light-speed barrier that had eluded their ancestors for so many generations. Therefore colonisation of worlds had been established and the Tower's erected as places for the telepaths and teleporters to dwell in their jobs as mules across vast distances. He loved his job, it gave him reason for existence and reason for his Talent but Primes where few in number and usually over worked simply for that reason.

Yami sighed, dusting his wild three-toned locks of hair away from his angular face, peering into the mirror and contemplating the red of his unnatural eyes and the tan of his dark skin from the over-exposure to Kemet's two suns. He was Egyptian in decent and it showed in his jaw line and nose, therefore his appearance was exotic and well suited to the world he aided in colonising.

It was a distant world, one that had been discovered soon after the human and Mrdini enemies the Hive.

He cringed suddenly, hating the vile thought and metallic taste that lingered form the very idea of the beetle like race of aliens that swarmed over planets, killing all and mining every resource until they moved on. He'd had contact with them as Prime Talent in the military, but had played no part in their down-fall. That victory he was happy to say belonged to the most prominent Talented family, the Gywn-Raven-Lyons.

After all had settled, he'd been chosen by Earth Prime himself, the leader of the Talents and head of the FT&T Jeff Raven, to aid in setting up Kemet Tower and the colonisation of the rich in resources planet where both Mrdini and human dwelled, though he had to admit the Mrdini had no trouble at all with the heat, however the humans complained to no end.

He had been young for a Prime to set up a Tower, twelve when he'd first begun the task, but he managed, he had a good crew that had all slotted together easily to his great relief.

Seto Kaiba was their gestalt generator mechanic, as Talented kinetics used the immense power generators buried deep under the Tower rising out of the dusty desert landscape as the means of sending shipments across the galaxy. On the Talent scale between T-12 to T-1 being the highest (Prime level) Seto was levelled at an easy T-7 and knew how to tune the generators to the kinetic talents of the Tower with expert grace. Yami knew he worked nicely on a good C-minor, desiring the sound of the generators humming the tune that fitted with his mind so easily.

Anzu Tea was their Tower Mother (in his opinion, since she mothered them all like a hen) or rather their expediter who kept everything flowing and in check, without her perfection and aid the world would fall apart and shipments would never make it on time. She was a telepath on both receiving and sending end, but held a T-8 level, her kinetic talent was small in range, but enough to aid her in her organisation skills.

Ryou Bakura had the duty of their Tower Doctor, a medi-talent, and was often called into the mining towns when disasters did strike as it frequently did upon a new settling colony until kinks where evened out. His unique empathy and well trained healing talent landed him with a T-2 level in the medical talent field, however his telepathy and kinetic talents came from the other side of his mind:

Afrika Bakura, an embodiment of everything Ryou was not. While Ryou was gentle, caring and aristocratic to the point of being nobility, (considering he was practically raised by nobility) Bakura was brutish, had no manners to speak of – a practical warrior, who hunted Kemets game quite happily.

Afrika Bakura and Joey Wheeler stood as T-3's, the kinetic talents that aided him as Prime in the daily job of sending ships and shipments across the vast expanses of space. He needed their support in the mind-merges, for as much as he was a Prime, even he couldn't lift some of the freighters they had to lug billions of light-years across vast nothingness. It was natural for a Prime to be pared with two T-3's or one T-2.

He was immensely glad he fitted so well with Bakura and Joey from the get-go. They'd all rather slot themselves into the merge like kid-siblings doing a game and oddly enough, he enjoyed their company during the long hours of work.

Work. Something he would spend the rest of his life doing. Gripping the edges of the bathroom sink basin Yami bowed his head, wearily wondering if ever he would get peace during his night sleeps. Plr's presence suddenly made itself known and he flicked his head around, noting his Dini was at the door, worriedly looking at him with its singular eye.

"I'm alright Plr." He spoke in Basic. "I'll be out in a minute."

The 'Dini nodded, trotting away on its flat little feet, causing Yami to smile weakly at the worried little alien. Plr always watched him like a hawk, Ljn was more quite and withdrawn in nature and Yami more often than not, found it to be the more soothing of the pair. Plr liked activity while Ljn was content to sit and listen to his complaints.

_::Prime?::_

Yami perked up an eyebrow at the sound of Anzu's mental voice. It sounded slightly hesitant at making contact with him. He got the sense that since he missed the usual breakfast she was concerned that he would be readied for the morning shift.

_::Yes Anzu?::_ He 'pathed back, trying to ignore the headache already settling over his temples, even before the day had really begun.

_::Oh...good...I was, ah...just wondering if you where-::_

_::I'll be right up Mother dearest:: _Yami wiped water from his face, patting dry his newly shaved chin before 'porting all the bathroom utensils back into their allotted places. Plr and Ljn where waiting patiently, their large single eyes swung in his direction as he walked elegantly towards them, reaching out his hands for them both to take.

"Work now, yes, yes?" Ljn purred into his fingers and Yami smiled at the 'Dini's manner of showing affection.

"Yes..." He muttered in Basic, "work. Work, no play..."

* * *

000000000000000

00000000

0

The Tower pieced the horizon of the desert like a glittering silver spire, jutting free of the sand and in the glow of the twin suns last breath across the earth it cast a lonely shadow over the twisting dunes. The Nile river was in its dry season, only the edges of the beautiful lush watery snake where tinted in green where the interesting wild life and plant life of Kemet dwelled. Yami kinked his neck to one side, feeling the strain of the day's work play on his already exhausted body. Carefully and with deliberate ease he raised himself up and out of the couch he'd been sitting within for most of the day. It was especially designed for his slight frame, though was beginning to become worn from overuse, just where his legs met the side whenever he twisted. Like the rest of the main Tower room where he, Bakura and Joey spent their shifts, it was coloured in the royal colours he'd chosen long ago as Kemet's flag. Dark purple, blue and red, all of them shaded in well with the holographic screens surrounding him, swirling with images of the next shifts 'ports. The mornings work was already there, waiting for him in the morrow. Anzu was good at her job, the pretty bruenette could have chosen any Tower to work within, but she'd chosen this one. Then again, she did enjoy being surrounded by strappingly good looking men, and the miners and settlers where apparently a jolly good lark. He wouldn't have known, he'd never mingled with them and never would if he had the choice.

To the miners and Settlers he was the unseen Pharaoh of the Tower. Apparently he was even called it by the towns-folk, according to Anzu, Joey and Ryou, the people of Kemet enjoyed the amusement of having a figure they knew nothing off but who, in a manner of speaking, looked after them, cared for them and made sure their world had what it needed.

He sighed, switching the screens off left him with a vision of the world outside. His world. A Pharaoh in his Tower. It was rather amusing at the end of a long day, to a weary mind.

_::Prime, sorry to bother you but we've got a-:: _Yami flinched as Anzu's mental voice alerted him, he didn't need her warning, he'd felt the thrust.

He didn't hide his surprise though, listening as the generators far below the crust wined to life from his mental touch, reaching to catch what was 'ported in his direction. It was a perfect throw, done by a mind well practised, a mind he had enjoyed conversation with many a lonely moment.

_::Kincaid?::_ Yami grimaced at the chuckle that echoed in his mind. He knew the chuckle, having touched minds with the strong T-2 of Clarf Tower.

_::Got a gift for you, Temmy, make sure she behaves herself:: _Kincaid's touch vanished and Yami caught the full weight of the 'port, settling the personal carrier down within the yard of the Tower. He glared at it darkly, wiping back the blond bangs from his fringe, watching as a woman climbed out, along with two slightly larger, grey furred 'Dini's.

_::Ryou!::_ Yami swung out of his chair, calling for the medi-talent as he 'ported himself into the lounge room of the Tower, _::What have you been telling people!?::_

_::Don't blame Ryou::_

Yami jolted to a stop in midstride, the soft mental voice catching him slightly off guard as he sensed the new presence within the lounge area. He should have known she'd have ignored talent protocol and 'ported her way into his Tower. Sometimes the nerve of that woman was highly irritating, she always knew just what to do to make sure he was in-line.

_::Laria...::_ He twisted on his heels, perking up an eyebrow at the woman standing at the wide glass doors. Laria Lyon-Gywn-Raven was the Prime of Clarf, the Mrdini home world. She had been the first of the children of Afra and Damia reared in the unorthodox method of freedom in their talents and raised with 'Dini' pairs; Tipl and Hufl.

He watched his own, much younger Dini's happily clip and clap in their native tongue with excitement at greeting their elders. Yami felt himself relax despite the frustration; his 'Dini's joyful emotions calming him like a wave. He sighed softly, patting Pjr on the head tenderly as he walked slowly around the couches, smiling tenderly in Laria's direction.

Her long waves of pristine blond hair and bright blue eyes came from her father Afra, and yet a faction of her fringe was pure white, revealing her linage to the beautiful and powerful Rowan, wife of Earth Prime Jeff Raven.

The woman he greeted in the coolness of the Towers living area was his elder, by five years, but it couldn't be obvious. Talents aged well and could live many decades past a hundred while still looking freshly young. She was beautiful, not beautiful in the common use of the word, indeed with her full figure now well proportioned due to child-birth, it was a charismatic beauty that came from being a Prime. He too held such a charisma, a perfection that radiated because of his Talent when in reality, he was neither handsome nor beautiful. He stepped towards her, holding out the palm of his hand in the customary greeting between Talents and he had to look up, she stood quite taller than he with his rather short five-foot four and like her father Laria had inherited height.

Dressed in a slim space suite, patterned to add to her curves, with a glistening trail down around her ankles, he admired her for a moment longer before her hand brushed his and the sweet/hot/blue feeling of her mind contacted his. He was sure from her content expression that she received the lingering feeling of his own mind.

_::Its good to see you again, Laria.::_

_::Likewise, Temmy.::_

Her mental voice was clear, firm and she spoke to him as though he was her child brother. He didn't mind. Though he'd have given anything to be the father of her children, sadly he'd lost that battle and was content to simply be her friend, one of the few she had outside of her family and her Tower.

"I am guessing," he spoke aloud, wincing as Plr grabbed his leg tightly, clicking in glee, "that Ryou told you to visit..."

"Actually," she smiled sweetly, dusting back the white section of her shimmering hair, her smile lopsided in memory, "Ryou told my dear sister Zara, so you can't technically blame him for my visit." She pointed.

Yami made a small groan, recalling to memory the black haired young woman, with the white streak of her family through the fringe, in whom Ryou and Bakura would possibly cover rapport with at some point. God help the universe when that happened...

"And you know very well how much Zara cannot resist wanting to fix something that is broken, it's a healer thing so she sent me as a scout." Her eyebrows raised slightly in jest, giving a mock salute. Yami shook his head, knowing just how much Zara as a T-1 Prime medical talent could not resist meddling in some form or another.

"Well, scout you shall then," he motioned with a hand in the direction of the comfortable middle courters of the Towers, "can I offer you a drink? I believe our 'Dini's have vanished to enjoy each other's company. Swapping naughty stories about us I suppose..."

Laira laughed, following him through the door, "such is the way of the 'Dini's, they love the company of friends and gossip."

The common room was empty and Yami could hear the thoughts of Joey lingering somewhere outside one of the doors, before the T-3 vanished happily to report things were going to plan. He wondered if the blond ever would figure out that he was usually open and wide with his thoughts.

"They're all worried about you, you know." Laria motioned seated herself easily into a couch; folding one long leg over the other, the flex of her muscles visible through the tight shimmering silver tights ending in high-heeled shoes created by a single, seamless piece of fabric. Yami settled back into his own chair, porting drinks onto the table, Laria didn't batter an eye-lid as he poured the bottle kinetically and 'ported it into her hands smoothly.

She was eying him coolly, no any particular expression upon her face. He was dressed in the same, genderless form of clothing as she, tight around his thin limbs, coloured in almost the same hue as his tri-coloured hair. She was trying hard, he could sense, too find something different about him since last they had met in communion. He could feel her mind brushing gently at his own, but she didn't press pass his shields.

He took that moment to sip his drink, "They worry for no reason, I am fine." His inhuman red eyes flicked away briefly.

"Overworked." She stated.

"I'm fine."

"You're having nightmares. Your room is shielded so strongly Temmy, to the best FT&T can supply, yet you are still having nightmares and from what Ryou has said, not even your 'Dini's can calm you." She frowned at that thought, obviously finding it disturbing that not even his closest companions in life could aid him. She understood the bond between a human and their Dini's, a bond many untalented still shunned at in miss-understanding of the very interesting and highly intelligent race.

Her blue eyes shifting to the tinted, panoramic windows around the living room, revealing the setting of the first of Kemet's hot suns across the blazing dunes of the wild and untamed desert land. The clear eye of light erupted in a red glow, tinging the horizon from the fumes rising up out of the underground factories mining the planets resources.

"They're just nightmares." Yami whispered, knowing his voice sounded highly unconvincing and he was sure she could feel the uncertainty in his mind, there was no hiding it from her. "Laira please, I am fine. You know me, you know I wouldn't push myself-."

"Ah, you would." She pointed, folding forward slightly, "you're just like my grandmother, you'd push yourself to your mind is burned out....you need someone to hold you back, just like my grandmother had my father."

Shivering slightly at the mention of the Rowan, Yami shook away the memory of the old talent, her beauty and her sheer power. Meeting her had been like meeting a god. He'd felt open and exposed before her, every inch of his shielded mind stripped bare as her eyes had settled upon him. Talk about a woman of royalty in the Talent world, and you where talking of the Rowan. It was little wonder the non-talented of the human government within the Nine-Star League thought that the Talents had too much control, in truth, they did, and the Rowan was one of the reasons why.

"I have my crew." Yami shrugged his shoulders.

Laria only thinned her lips, "So did I, it didn't help until Kincaid came along."

"The man who stole you from me." Yami gave a mock huff, "lucky man you know."

"He likes you too, and dear Maddie misses her Uncles touch." Her eyes twinkled in mirth.

Yami thought on the little bundle of blond hair, the four year old Tower born daughter. "Well, next time I'm 'porting to you and Kincaid link her into the merge and I'll give her a kiss." Yami gave a coy grin.

Laria's laughter sweetened the air, "Temmy, be careful, she already has a crush on you. Now...I've got another reason for being here. Not just to settle my little sisters mind that you're not clinically insane." She leant forward, reaching for a bag at her side and pulling out a sheet of glass. Throwing it at him Yami caught it smoothly, activating the sheet and watching as words skimmed over the surface. He raised an eyebrow at the file, wondering why she hadn't simply mentally given him the information.

His mouth opened slightly, realising why.

"Laira this...this is classified FT&T personnel files...Earth Prime, despite being your Grandfather, would send you to the other side of the universe for this..."

"I know he would if he wasn't the one who gave it to me." Her face lit up in impish, childish delight of a girl in a game, "that is the file of one Yugi Motou, who's been living for the past two months with my parents. He was sent there because of his unique talent, and he needed...help..." She paused.

Dusting back his fringe Yami tensed as her mind flared with slight anger, it vanished quickly though he knew she was simply masking it so that Ryou would not rush into their conversation in a flurry of worry at the emotion.

_::He was discovered on a planet that...dislikes...Talents.::_

_::They're still...:: _Yami paused, his mouth drying, understanding why she'd slipped into mental conversation, the story she was conveying was one she wished to heavily grind into his mind, _:sorry, yes...of course...please go on::_

_::These primitive worlds,:: _the distaste was obvious in her acid tone, _::are stuck in the dark ages, believing Talent to be something of the devil when it is a gift to us...this child was subject to much that a boy should not have experienced. They killed his Grandpa in front of him, Temmy...:: _She choked, the mental voice vanishing in a whiff. He made a movement to comfort her but stopped as she waved a hand to stall him.

_::Grandfather heard him crying, just Grandfather, no other talent...we still can't figure out why it was only Grandfather he reached but he was found and taken away from the vile place. No one but Grandfather could speak to him, until he met Mother and Father. You know how good they are at healing damaged minds.::_

_::Yes, they fixed Bakura and Ryou up wonderfully, but I don't see why,:: _he waved the file in front of him, _::this is important to me? Is he a Prime?::_

Laria nodded, _::well...he registers as one,:: _her luscious lips drew thin, _::however his talent is still vague. He's kinetic, untrained, but he can merge though he's unstable...Mother knows there is something in his mind, something they can't see!::_

_::And I will? If your Mother and Father can't see something, I doubt I will:: _Damia Gywen-Lyon could deep-probe anyone, be them talented or not, a gift she'd picked up from her mother.

She gave him the grin he had not wanted to see, a wiry leer that sparkled in her eyes. She was up to something in the usual Gywen-Raven manner and he was going to be sandwiched in the game somewhere. How typical that she would become like her grandfather and enjoy meddling just as much as Jeff Raven of Earth Tower.

She held up a finger_, ::You know that sometimes, through a strange fluke a Talent can be born with a counterpart, another them that was split at birth.::_

_::Yes, yes...I know, Ryou and Bakura are the only example that TF&T have been able to discover, but the theory remains that there can be a random split in a strong Talent. Two children are born to different parents, on different planets even, looking identical, having identical mannerisms and ideas but very rarely do they ever find each other and come to their full abilities. They're...affectively two sides of one mind. TF&T where lucky Ryou and Bakura where stumbled upon...::_

_:Correct: _the young woman nodded, _::and my Grandmother pinned you as a Split.::_

Yami rolled his eyes, _::Laria dear, I am already a Prime, I can't get any higher...if I was a Split then what good would it be to me. I am not a Split. I am me.:: _He insisted mentally, the last few words inserted with forceful little pushes.

Standing Laria waggled a finger in his direction, _:you, Temmy, will change your mind when you meet him.::_

_::He is not coming here.:: _His firm tone hissed, his already weary features darkening at the idea, _::I don't train FT&T's fallouts.::_

Taking her last sip of her drink Laira yawned, rubbing her shoulders, "he is coming, Kemet Prime."

Yami straightened his back, knowing she was addressing him now not as a friend, but as a fellow Prime who had to follow direct orders from Earth Prime.

"It will be good for you to help another Talent that has been badly scarred." Her eyes grew sad, as if recalling something, something she didn't let him see for she blocked the images firmly from him. "Now, I'm going to find my 'Dini's and then find Ryou and Bakura...my sister wanted me to kiss them for her." She laughed happily, waving good-bye as she slandered out of the common room as though she owned his Tower herself.

As her presence left Yami collapsed heavily, knowing he'd been holding himself tense the entire conversation. He needed a nice long, warm bath and maybe some very heavy sleeping tablets to kill him till morning. Clipping and clacking alerted him to Plr and Ljn's arrival. A smile touched his lean features as the two Mrdini's happily latched onto his legs, pulling themselves into his lap, stroking his bare arms, playing with his hair. He heard Ljn click something in Basic.

"Plat hair, please!" The Mrdini's single large eye blinked slowly, Yami stood, holding them both in his arms.

"Bath first." He spoke back in Basic, "then plat while sleep."

"Good dreams." Plr rubbed it's shimmering blue pelt to the young Primes cheek in the manner of a feline.

"Yes," Yami smiled wearily, "good dreams tonight, good dreams."

* * *

0000000000000000

0000000000

0

Bakura peered over his weight station within the gym at the Prime, sitting upon a bench across from him, looking awfully thoughtful for it being so early in the morning. The T-3 sighed heavily, arching his back in a long, luscious stretch before hoisting himself upright, feeling the muscles of his stomach protest at the motion. Kemet gravity was lighter than Earths, making physical activity a part of their daily routine. A talent didn't just have to keep the mind healthy; the body that housed the mind also had to function at top performance.

"Alright Temmy," Bakura stood, reaching for a towel and rubbing his bare chest down, "what's the problem?"

"Your partner ratted on me." Yami grumbled, reaching his lean arms up and grabbing the chin-up bar. With an easy hoist he propped himself over it in a aerobic fashion, slinging his knees up and over to dangle upside down.

"Ryou is only worried." Shrugging Bakura 'ported a water canister into his hand, wincing at its tool touch to his hot skin. "He's annoying when he gets worried, but he's your medi-talent...what do you think he's supposed to do? Sit back and watch you lose your mind? You're a Prime Temmy, Primes are far and few between, my lonely friend."

"There are more of us now than there ever has been..."

"And there is more to do than there ever has been...Temmy, listen to me, whatever Laria Lyon had to say, put it out of your head for now. I'm not interested in your problems." He snorted, folding back the tussles of his white hair into a pony-tail.

Yami thinned his lips, twisting himself around and landing perfectly upon the floor, sending a glare in the direction of the much taller and buffer man beside him. "Some endearing friend you are."

"There was never anything in the contract that said 'consultant to Prime'. Though I'll happily get you drunk anytime, Temmy."

Yami rolled his eyes, "no thank you, I'll pass. Anzu would murder me. 'Porting while drunk is rather difficult."

"Yes," Bakura chortled, wrapping an arm around the Primes shoulders, "but you would live. Oh, I noticed you cleaned out the spare room...?"

They wandered from the gym, passing into the interlocking corridors of the Tower. Yami flicked his eyes over the wall hangings, shimmering in the breeze of the air-cooler freezing the inside world. The images had been woven in an ancient fashion, replaying scenes of their worlds early settlement. Other Primes though him odd for his record keeping of his planet, but it was his planet, whatever anyone said, he was more ruler of Kemet than any Earth government was.

"Yes. I did. Plr and Ljn had a razz of a time."

"'Dini's..." Bakura smirked, "they love their room renovating. Ryou's pair are always changing the damned bed sheets into new colours. So, you wanting to switch rooms or something? Think a change in environment might help the nightmares or something?"

"You're consulting me? I thought this wasn't in your contract."

"Humour me."

"Oh, I will..." Yami paused at the entrance into his courters, "at breakfast I'll explain."

Bakura shrugged, "alright."

The T-3 wandered down the corridor, towel around his neck. Yami sighed, watching the man as he turned into his own room. He heard a nibbling of his conversation with Ryou and tuned it out, frustrated that due to his own fatigue he was struggling not to hear the thoughts and feelings of his friends. A Prime had to practice mental control, and he was slowly losing his. Passing a hand over the activation pad into his room Yami entered the cool interior. His chamber was large, spread with book shelves integrated into the alabaster walls. There was two sections, a raised section where couches where positioned and a lower section where his round bed lay. All around a large, panoramic window revealed a few of his world. He leant upon the railing, staring at the beginnings of first dawn. Plr and Ljn where still curled up tightly in the bed sheets, twitching in whatever wonderful dream they where enfolded within. Yami smiled, shaking his head and turning towards the bathroom.

He hadn't really worked up a sweat that morning, not to the extent that Bakura usually did, but he felt better after the physical activity. Breakfast would be an interesting affair. He wondered how the rest of the Tower would feel at the idea of a new face in their mists.

Anzu was surely going to squeal.

0000000000000000000

0000000000

000

Joey was first to breakfast, as per usual; the blond haired young man was already busily consuming food with great gusto. Trotting his way down the stairs from the personal courters into the common room areas of the Tower Yami brushed past the folding purple curtains concealing the stair well, noting Joey's relaxed position upon a couch.

The Prime rubbed back his fringe, tucking it behind an ear as he slandered past Joey, "morning."

"Hey, Yami! Sleep better?"

"Not much."

"Shame." Joey mumbled through a mouthful, giving Plr and Ljn a fond pat on the head as the two 'Dini's dashed past, grabbing plates, clicking and clacking at the food.

Yami glanced over the array for the morning. He picked up a rounded fruit, brow furrowing in thought, "the locals have been around again?"

"Yup," Joey twisted in his seat, "it's been a good season! Anzu says we're shipping a lot of produce...I'd say everyone's pretty dandy at the moment."

"That's good news for the trade." Yami placed the fruit back down, reaching for the fringe and pulling it open, finding his usual protein drink, mixed and cooled. Anzu was far too good at her job.

"Means more work for us though."

"If the people are happy, what is there to complain about..." Yami sunk into a couch, peeling back the top of his drink and giving it a sip. Joey eyed him darkly and Yami flinched at the blond's firm glare.

"What?"

"You're not eating..."

"Not everyone has your stomach Joey."

"If you don't eat something, I will personally shove something down your throat-."

"Yami!" Ryou's voice caused them both to wince as the white haired medi-talent appeared in a vacant area of the living courters, Bakura appearing a brief second after him. Like usual, the twin pair where dressed in their white robes.

"Yes Ryou?" Yami wrapped an arm around the edge of his couch.

"Eat, now. Food! Got it."

"Fine." 'Porting a plate into his hands Yami floated a fruit out of the basket upon the table, "have it your way."

Ryou perked up an eyebrow, planting hands firmly upon his hips, "good grief, you're a troublesome Prime."

"I know, and you love it." Yami chuckled. "If I didn't kick up a fuss, you'd be bored."

It wasn't long until Seto emerged from his lower regions of the Tower where few of them ever really went. The generators were Seto's place, whatever Seto did there, whatever Seto needed, was down in that dark, dismal place of gloom and oil. The tall, silent man collapsed upon a couch with a puff of air. Yami shuffled away from him, wrinkling his nose.

"You washed today?"

"No." Seto snorted. "The generators where wining. I had to work all night. We need new parts."

_::I've already ordered them Seto, they'll be in soon.:: _Anzu's mental voice echoed in all their minds. The young woman brushed past the purple curtains. Last of the breakfast scene she quickly went around preparing coffee for the gathering of men, twirling happily light a bright bulb of cheer.

Seto's eyebrow twitched and Yami hid a smirk as the engineers mental voice whispered on a secret 'path, _::Why does she always sing and dance::_

_::A happy Anzu is better than a sad Anzu. Remember when she got dumped...:: _Yami offered.

Seto visibly winced and the conversation halted in that moment.

With coffee handed out and Anzu finally settling upon Joey's lap, ignoring the blonds protests at being used as a couch, Yami finally stood, dusting his hands upon his tight pants. Every eye turned in his direction, an air of apprehension suddenly filling the bright room.

"I've got something to tell you all."

"Oh goodie," Joey grinned over Anzu's shoulder, "your going on a holiday!"

"No. Joseph." Yami managed a weak smile, "as you all know Calrf Prime payed a visit last cycle. She brought with her a request from Earth Prime."

Anzu's head snapped up, "really?"

"Yes." Nodding Yami paused, scrubbing the back of his neck, "there is a Talent by the name of Yugi Motou...I can't tell you much of what happened to him but he has been badly burned out."

"And this concerns us how?" Seto looked up from his dish.

"He's coming here." Yami flashed a small glare in the direction of the T-7.

"Why by the Suns would we want a burned out talent?" Bakura frowned, then glanced to Ryou, "you're not the reason are you?"

"No." Ryou shook his head, "I knew nothing of this." The albino touched his partners hand briefly and Bakura shrugged, turning his attention back to Yami.

"So...thats why you cleared out the spare room."

"Yes."

"What level is he?" Joey piped up.

"As far as I know, he's a Prime...my point is, he's being sent here and there is no aguring the point. We'll make him feel a home and help him in any way we can. There is nothing worse," Yami paused, giving a gulp, "than a Talent who has been badly burned out."

Silence settled over the small gathering and Yami sensed the mood of growing gloom, each of them thinking for a moment of their own minds and the possibility of the pain that would be caused from being burned out.

Anzu stood suddenly, "well then! I'd best do some shopping for him. Tower boys!" She pointed to the stair well up to the main deck, "lets ship these shipments so that I can raid the town. Its always nice to have something new around."

Yami rolled his eyes as the woman began to bounce. With Joey and Bakura in tow he headed up to the main deck, glancing at the three couches set up before the holographic display units.

_::Anzu, put in an order for a new couch will you, when you head to town.::_

_::Sure thing Prime::_

And do, the usual day began once more, yet for once, he didn't quite know how it'd end.

* * *

000000000000000

000000

_Hmm, I'm not sure if I'll continue this. I have so many ideas to write, lol, its very amusing, how much my mind thinks and creates._

_Not feeling very well today, but hey, I managed to write something. Good for me._

_Thanks for reading._

_Sorry for spelling/grammar and such as. Hope it was readable. If not, sorry. :)_

_Ta till next update. _


	3. Chapter 2 The Broken Mind

_Another chapter, just for a lark._

_Hope you Enjoy._

* * *

0000000000000

0000

Chapter TWO – The Broken Mind

The docking bay where the ships and shipments where received and departed consisted of giant nets of allocated sizes, and tubes for the thousands of messages sent through space a day for the colony workers. In the sheer, dusty, red burning heat of Kemet's twin suns only the Mrdini enjoyed the outside life, and therefore the happy little fellows did the scurrying around the docking bay, chasing after loose message canisters. Yami enjoyed the view he had from the main Tower room, looking down upon the busy mess of organised chaos. Somewhere down there in the heat his own 'Dini's where enjoying themselves, taking pride in their job of keeping the world, the galaxy, running on time. He had an inkling he'd need to hire a Tower Hand soon, to help organise the chaos below, the busier things got as the military sought more and more planets and needed more and more ships and fuel, the worst the chaos became.

He pressed his fingers to the pad beside his comfy work couch in the main Tower room, writing with a finger a memo to remind himself to contact Earth Prime and inquire about a new Tower Hand. Then slowly he settled back, resting his head against the back of the couch, fingering the worn fabric and wondering how many hours he'd clocked up sitting in the one single position.

He sensed movement behind him and turned slightly to watch as Anzu passed out protein drinks to aid in the replenishing of their energies that had been depleted over the mornings run of heavy freight carriers full of metals and irons, shipped to Sector Eight for processing. Though a Talent could draw power from the giant generators, a certain amount of calories where lost every thrust and pull that was done and if a Talent didn't keep up the energy to their own bodies, they would eventually burn out. Such thing could happen, a Talent being driven to near exhaustion when surrounded by people who knew little of a Talents ways. The military was full of half-minded men and women who ignored a Talent. He'd seen it first hand during his stint across the vastness of space and never did he want such a life again.

He was happy with his Tower and those that surrounded him, the enjoyment that came after a hard day's work. Looking around his Tower room, watching Bakura switched off holograms, dimming the lights of the wide windows in the hope of cutting away the bright light of the twin suns, he felt a sense of peace, that all was right with the world.

Anzu's thought patterns nibbled on the side of his mind and he dusted it away, sensing her approaching his chair, cold drink out held for him to take. He ignored her gentle mental probe as he always did, feeling her mind brush at his shields. She could try all she wanted but he had never let his shields down for anyone.

"Well," the Tower mother smiled in Yami's direction, sweetening her already beautiful, rounded features, "that's it for the day. You guys just shipped the entre back-log the mining companies been complaining about, all thanks to my perfect timing! Am I not fantastic, I managed to shop, keep you boys in line and plan shipments, all in one day!"

Yami gulped down his drink, chuckling as she pumped a fist in the air in victory.

Bakura snorted, hoisting himself out of his comfortable chair, "witch."

"Oi, watch your mouth, Thief." Anzu planted a hand on her hip, pouting.

_::Witch Mother from Hades Gates::_ The T-3 smirked mentally, waiting for the young woman to respond but she stood tense. Yami raised an eyebrow, hearing the mental conversation Anzu was suddenly involved in.

The Prime stood, _::Bakura, Joey, merge now!:: _He called out firmly, with a mental command powerful enough to drag the two into the mind-merge, aiding him in catching the fast flung personal carrier. He could have done it himself, but it had come so swiftly, for a moment he'd been frightened whoever was in it would have been lost in space had he not grabbed it. Thankfully he felt it land safely where he put it in the net small enough for its size and sensed the relief of the passenger.

_::Talavera Prime to Kemet Prime::_

_:Ah, Rojer,:: _Yami wiggled into his chair, settling in for more comfortable position to speak with the fellow Prime, Laria's younger brother. The image of the dusty, wild and bright young man caused him to smile, for he too carried the Lyon-Gywn-Raven silver lock of white hair. His tone was cheerful and colourful, the taste of his mind like peppermint. He actually found himself missing seeing the family and talking face to face with the Lyon clan. _::Careful how heavy you fling those personal carriers.::_

_:Sorry bro,:: _The Prime sent a mental grin that Yami returned, _::Sister wanted this one too come in hot so you wouldn't refuse. Have fun! I'll catch you next shipment!:: _The mental connection was cut and Yami relaxed his shoulders, listening to the whirling sound of the generators vanish as his mind released the power.

_::Ryou,:: _He inquired softly to the healer, _::are you-::_

_:Already a step-ahead of you Prime,:: _Ryou's breathless sounding mental voice was tinged with heat, _::you'd better come and meet the guest you four.... Oh my gosh...by the great Suns of Kemet I don't believe it-.:: _Ryou's sudden flare of astonishment caused all four of them to move swiftly towards the stairs. Yami stepped too paces before he decided to teleport despite knowing it was awful manners to do so but Ryou's strong emotion of bewilderment was beyond anything he'd ever felt the empath radiate. He landed in the common room, making a bee-line towards the main entrance out into the docking bay, catching Seto dashing upwards out of the generator rooms far below.

"What's going on?"

"I have an inkling of an idea..." Yami folded his brow darkly. He waved a hand over the large doors leading out into the catchment zone. The flush of heat raged across his skin as the glass doors opened and he hurried down the stairs, sensing the others joining him. Mrdini where finishing the last tasks of the day, bolting down what needed to be stored away encase a wind-storm swept up, yet across the yard where the smaller personnel carrier nets were stationed, Yami swung his eyes.

He watched through the flare of the light from the twin suns gleaming into the catchment area a slim young man climb his way easily out of the egg shaped personnel carrier, Ryou's hand aiding him when needed. The Prime felt his mouth go dry, ignoring the wind that picked up his hair, ignoring Joey's annoying little mental voice squawking at his mind and Anzu's loud astonishment and sudden endearment to whoever the new arrival was.

Nothing mattered the moment he met the pools of purple eyes, wide and without iris's, alien in their oddness, far more frightening and piecing than his own red pools.

Ryou lead the slim young man towards their gathering at the Tower doors, the cool air rushing out past them to flap their clothing. The medi-talent was smiling, by the looks of his eyes, having a mental conversation with his counter-part. Yami flinched, noting that Bakura had already 'ported the new arrivals gear into the room that had been cleared for him only the evening before.

In the traditional fashion of travelling Talents the new arrival wore a tight purple suite, patterned in gold, outlining and revealing the tenor curves of his young body. There was just enough weight on him to show he'd been eating well with the Lyons, but Yami got the impression from the lack in muscle structure and bone density that such a thing hadn't always been the case. He couldn't possibly be the age his personal file said; he looked far too young with his slight build and rounded, soft features and pale milk skin; smooth like the alabaster of the Tower halls.

"Ah...hi..." The new arrival held out the palm of his hand in the usual talent greeting.

Yami blinked, stirring out of his mental block and gracing his face with a warm smile. He didn't want to touch skin, everything in him was screaming not to press his ] palm to that of the small young man before him, but he had no choice. Without really realising it, his body moved on its own and sure enough, the physical contact happened.

He could never have been prepared for the jolt through his body, nor the mental taste of sweet honey, mixed with sky blue and a lingering of, oddly enough, salt. Salt for a hurting mind, one he was sure had been ruthlessly torn open and patched up again with tender knitting by non-other than Earth Prime, Jeff Raven.

The pain was agonising, the youth radiated it, seemingly unable to stop it. He had no shields, none that Yami could feel, only a patch, slotted over his mind like a glove. It could hold back most talents, but not a Prime.

Yami gulped, feeling the sweat under his clothing, not from the heat he was use to, but the pain. He'd never felt such a hurting mind, a mind that could not hide it.

"Yugi Motou, but...you already know that...right..." The young man grimaced in embarrassment.

Yami nodded, "yes, it's a pleasure. You can call me Yami, ah, Yami Atemu. I believe you've already met Ryou and that is the other half of his mind Bakura, my T-3 backup"

Bakura gave a roll of his eyes, Ryou ribbing him hard with an elbow, before waving happily. The white-haired empath was forcefully trying, without much luck, Yami figured, to aid in the emotions around the new arrival. Not even Ryou, Yami doubted, could hold back such a mentally hurt mind.

"Joey my second T-3 and Anzu is our Tower Expediter, and Seto who is our Engineer."

Yugi gave a smooth bow, an old fashioned bow of Earth style, which caused a small stir in the gathering at the oddity of it. "An honour to meet you all."

Yami tensed at the smile the youth gave, it was forced, as though being in the presence of more than one talent was causing him more ache Noting Ryou's hands where beginning to rub together Yami pointed to the entrance of the Tower.

"You must be tired after being shipped around all day, come inside, we were just about to have our evening meal. Seto, would you be so kind as to show Yugi in?"

Seto nodded. Yami suppressed a sigh of relief as the T-7 Engineer motioned their new arrival into the coolness of the Tower. The silent man was perfect for such a situation. Without second thought Yami followed, sensing that none of the others were moving with him as the twin glass doors closed.

"Ohhhhh..." Anzu gave a small squeal as soon as they were out of ear shot, clapping her hands as she began to jump in glee, "he is so cute! I just want to hug him-."

"and do a lot more, I can imagine." Joey grumbled. Anzu gave him a hard glare. Bakura wandered up to them both and with a sudden movement thumped their heads together.

"Get a room you two." He grumbled, stomping past and back into the cool air of the tower, "or I'll lock you both up in one until all that sexual tension is gone." The white haired man threw a fanged grin over his shoulder. "Sound fair?" He played, not bothering for an answer as he 'ported himself away. Ryou glared after his counter-part.

"Manner Bakura! Manners!" The medi-talent shouted at thin air. "Where are your manners?!"

_::I believe you ended up with all those::_

* * *

0000000000000000

00000000

Yugi had a smile that anyone could love. Yami had no doubt in his mind that the young man's talent went deeper than just being kinetic. He simply oozed a magnetism of someone beautiful, graceful and yet hiding in his mind a strength that could cripple Earth's defences.

The similarities in their appearances were obvious enough for it not to be a fluke. Despite the differences in their skin tones, which was almost like the difference between black and white, Yugi stood realvitly around the same height, just a fraction shorter. He was slimmer, less athletic and his features gentle and sooth while Yami knew from the constant glances he took at the reflective windows, that his jaw line was cut like a knife and his limbs hardened with defined lines. He lead the young man through the corridors of the Tower. It wasn't hard to feel the exhusation he was radiating, with even his steps sluggish. Yami resisted the urge of 'porting the small young man into the bed waiting him.

Drawing to a pause before a door Yami motioned to it with a hand, "your courters. You'll find everything in order and your gear there also."

"Thank you." The soft, hesitant voice murmured.

Yami forced back a grimace at the pain spiking in his mind, radiating off the smaller beside him. Pressing a hand over the door activation pad Yami felt the soft wind as it opened. "Sleep off the lag Yugi, you'll feel better in the morning when your bodies adjusted to the time zone changes."

Yugi gave a weak laugh. "Cheers." He slipped into the darkness, the door swishing shut. Yami waited at the threshold, listening intensely. He almost smiled in realisation that Yugi had simply found the bed and collapsed onto it, dropping instantly into a solid sleep.

Ryou and Bakura suddenly 'ported into the corridor behind him.

Ryou whispered. "Such pain. I couldn't do anything to stop it..."

The medi-talent pressed a hand to the door as though wishing to press through the barrier, "by the Suns Yami, have you ever felt a mind like that?" He whispered and flinched for a moment as Bakura's arms carefully wrapped around his shoulders in support. Though the T-3 had no empathic talent, their link was enough to sense either ones distress.

Yami shook his head, "his mind is scarred. I'll need to talk to Earth Prime; his personal files don't carry enough information to understand what's been done-."

"Didn't you feel it?" Ryou buried his head into Bakura's chest, "it's as if someone just...ripped through his mind. He's wide open...I can't imagine being wide open like that." The medi-talent shivered in silent horror.

"What do you mean?" Bakura frowned, "I couldn't hear his thoughts at all?"

Yami rested upon the door frame, folding his arms across his slim chest as his brow furrowed, "it feels like Earth Prime put a patch on his mind so that lower talents wouldn't be able to access his personal thoughts, otherwise, Ryou's right, you'd see everything. He has no shield."

"A talent without a shield?" Bakura snorted, "what is he...a...Split...oh Ra, you're kidding me." The man stepped away from Ryou, eyes widening at their Prime, "Yami...he's not...you, is he? Your shadow...like..." Bakura glanced to Ryou, "oh...you're kidding me."

"I don't know yet Bakura, but it remains a possibility. I will say, the resemblance is rather unique." Yami shrugged, "the more we learn about Talents, the more we'll find people like you and Ryou. If I happen to be one...I...don't know. But right now, all we can do is make sure that the little one can heal. Ra knows why he was sent here of all places..."

_::I don't want anyone even thinking in his direction, is that clear:: _Yami sent the mental thought to all listening in the conversation, _::that means, Anzu, no trying to get him into your bed, go play with the miner boys, they're more up your ally-way::_

_::You're so mean.:: _She poked out a mental tongue in dismay.

_::No, Anzu, you can't feel what I can feel. He has no shields. So if any of you, other than Ryou, so much as touch his mind I will throw you out into the midday heat.::_

The mumbling of mental replies followed.

_::Now, if you'd all excuse me, I'm making a call.::_ The Prime ported out of the corridor. Ryou winced, folding back into Bakura, giving a small shutter. "So cold." He whispered, his eyes lingering at the closed door, "he felt so cold. Did I feel like that when you first saw me Bakura...? Was I that lonely..."

Bakura sighed, "you where what I'd been missing. That little one is missing something...come on, your 'Dini's will be getting worried about you." The T-3 carefully lead his unsteady other half down the corridor, glancing worriedly over his shoulder at the door.

_::Poor kid:: _ He mused softly.

0000000000000000000

000000000000

0000000

0

Only a few lights flickered in the main Tower area, high above and lording over the horizon. Yami glanced wearily around the silent, dark room before sliding into his comfortable couch and tipping his head back. He rested it upon the backrest, painfully aware that he needed sleep but sleep could wait.

Carefully he leaned upon the generators. He wouldn't need much of their power to throw his mind across the vastness of space.

The mind he was searching for was easily reached.

_::Earth Prime.:: _Yami did the mental equivalent of knocking on a door.

_::Ah, Kemet Prime...how goes it out there in the donger?:: _The strong, powerful and cheery voice of Jeff Raven sent a shiver down his spine. He got the impression by the waiting feeling of the older talent that Earth Prime had been expecting the call. Yami tapped a foot upon the marble flooring under him in slight frustration.

_::As well as possible sir, we're busy, but when are we not...::_

_::Hmmm, good point I suppose:: _ Jeff Raven flashed a mental smirk. _::Nothing you can't handle though, Pharaoh::_

Grimacing in his chair Yami cursed a dozen or so deities in one go, causing Earth Prime to chortle in wiry mirth.

_::I'm oh so glad to know the locals love you like a god. However, I get the feeling:: _Jeff Raven's mental touch grew serious and Yami relaxed his shoulders, _::You are not calling me for a new Tower Hand quite yet...this...wouldn't happen to be about your new arrival would it?::_

_::I don't know sir, you tell me:: _giving a snort Yami propped his chin up upon the palm of his hand, resting an elbow upon a knee, staring out into the gaping darkness of the world outside. For all its heat during the day, Kemet dropped to freezing temperatures at night. Without cloud mass to keep the heat locked in. He was glad, for a moment, that the walls surrounding him could shield both the heat and chill of his beautiful home.

_::Playing this game are we, young one:: _Earth Prime's tone reflected the rolling of eyes.

_::Sir, you know everything that happens-.::_

_::I don't know...not everything:: _That thought had lingering sadness behind it, Yami ignored it, knowing it was not his place to pry.

_::He's not awake...no...he's not...good, I imagine the lad can hear any conversation he wishes to hear.::_

Yami frowned at that tip, _::I noted he had no shields...::_

_::Goes a bit deeper than that, my boy.:: _Jeff Raven gave a thoughtful hum.

_::Be frank with me sir,:: _Yami clutched at the arm-rests of his chair, _::what happened to him? Ryou nearly fainted after touching his mind and it takes something to make my medi-talent faint::_

_F_or a moment he was worried Jeff Raven had withdrawn, for the silence across the vast distances of space echoed like a gaping void. He quickly figured the Prime of Earth and head of FT&T was communicating with someone else outside of their own conversation.

_::Alright, Yami...I'll fill you in, only because you might need to fend off the vultures if they come knocking at your Tower.::_

Yami perked up at the words, quickly becoming suddenly interested from the tone of the Earth Prime. _::About two and half months ago, on a planet that is very much anti-talent and anti-Midini, and therefore behind in technology to some degree, there was a disaster.::_

_:A disaster?:: _Yami frowned.

_::About two hundred lives were lost.::_

_::And this relates to Yugi how?:: _Suddenly, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

_::The residents of a near-by village discovered he was Talented when he helped save a child from a fallen tree by 'porting him out of from under it. Those who saw it reported him to the magistrate of the village. Yugi lived with his grandfather, Solomon Motou, in the hills, away from the village for Yugi's safety, not only did the village people dislike talents, Yugi also cannot shield himself from mental stimulation. He is open to thoughts, even those of no-talented people. There is not a person in the galaxy who he wouldn't be able to read.:: _Jeff Raven paused for a moment and Yami tensed at the man's slight change in mental tone, _::Even my wife had trouble believing it possible. Yugi could tell her of her own deepest, darkest thoughts. It was very...ah...unnerving..._

_Anyway, the village people dragged both him and his grandfather into the town-square. They killed his grandfather for trying to protect him. Yugi reacted how any untrained talent would react, violently and with serious side-effects. He destroyed half the village and a mountain side.::_

Yami felt his mouth go dry, having difficulty imagining a mind capable of such a move.

_::I heard him crying. The stress gave him greater range, as stress usually does to a talent. It exploded his talent to a Prime level but it was lost somewhere inside his scarred mind. All I could do was put a patch on to make sure he couldn't be hurt more by others reading him and him reading others...I wish I could have done more-::_

_::You got him out of that place:: _Yami snarled, _::He should never have been born there in the first place::_

_::We all have our place, Kemet Prime...now, as to why he's all the way out with you. That's slightly more political. Technically, Yugi could be labelled as a mass murderer::_

Yami flinched back into his seat. Earth Prime gave a mental nod of agreement at his shock.

_::My thought exactly, you can't blame a talent for defending themselves and doing only that is natural. He would of had no control over the action at the time, which makes it all the worst for him. The guilt will eat him away inside. Sadly, there are those, back here on Earth, who feel that we, as Talents, are given far too much leeway and he should be...ah...how do I put it politely...convicted of his crimes.::_

_::He did nothing more than defend himself.:: _Yami whispered. _::I have never heard a mind open to everything and able to read anyone, such a talent...could be used and abused.::_

Earth Prime nodded mentally, _::As we continue to uncover ourselves, we shall learn more of own. Ryou is a good empath, Zara recommended that Yugi would respond better a gentle soul like Ryou.:: _

Yami felt himself chuckle, _::Yes, Ryou has that effect::_

_::We also needed to send him to a place where...he...wouldn't looked for by prying eyes and your planet is quite far...and you...Yami, have a way of masking things that need to be hidden::_

Yami closed his eyes, feeling the beginnings of a headache touching his temple, _::I understand sir.::_

_::Good, because he's yours to look after. He needs it, Yami...::_

_::Sir...I just don't think I'm the right person to care for a hurt mind:: _

_::You don't give yourself enough credit, Pharaoh.:: _Jeff chuckled, sending a mental pat on the head in the man's usual manner of jest. _::You are, by far, the man for the job::_

_::You think he's the other half of my talent don't you. Your wife pegged me as a Split the moment she saw me:: _Yami perked up the question, daring to ask it.

Jeff Raven gave a mental shrug, _::It matters not what I think, Kemet Prime. It matters what you think.::_

_::Hardly sir, destiny has an odd way of doing whatever she wants.::_

Earth Prime only shrugged again, his touch fading away. Yami released the generators, allowing them to whine into silence. He rested back into his couch, sighing heavily in the darkness of the quiet and lonely night. He had much to think on. Maybe he wouldn't dream of fire and ice this night, hopefully he would dream a good 'Dini dream.

00000000000000000

0000000000

000

_Poor Yugi. _

_Hmm, I wonder where this will go. Interesting heh. _

_Cheers, hope you enjoyed it. I know, its short..._

_Sorry._


End file.
